決戰魔道士兀爾諾加
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: 勇者鬥惡龍XI S * 類型: 共鬥活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 決戰魔王兀爾諾加 * 活動時間: 11/21/19 16:00 - 12/5/19 15:59 * 召喚時間: 11/21/19 16:00 - 12/12/19 15:59 Challenge the raid boss in a raid event and obtain points to get various individual and ranked rewards. You will also get raid coins by fighting the raid boss, which can be used for limited time raid summons. To fight the raid boss, one raid orb will be used. You will gain one orb per hour, for a maximum of five orbs. Orbs may be refreshed with 100 Lapis or by ranking up. You will obtain event points and coins (10% of points) by fighting the raid boss. The amount of points gained is based on the stage, the raid's global level and the amount of damage dealt to his HP in percentage. Defeating the boss is not required but doing so will net you the maximum amount of points, coins and experience. The raid boss will have a global level and HP displayed within the vortex. This level indicates a bonus point multiplier (+8%/Level) that will be applied to points gained from each boss fights. Anyone on the server can contribute to this by fighting the raid boss. This takes into account damage dealt to his HP. Once its global HP is depleted, its level will go up and a few hours will be added to the timer. If the entire server is unable to kill it before time runs out, its level will decrease by one and the timer will reset. Keep in mind that the raid's global level has no impact on the raid boss itself, with the fight's difficulty remaining unchanged. 獎勵 獎勵= 活動獎勵 |-| Individual= Individual Rewards |-| Ranking= Ranking Rewards 共鬥召喚 Summon various rewards by using raid coins obtained by fighting the raid boss. You will gain 1 coin for each 10 points you obtain from the fight. Each box summon will cost 200 coins. Batch summon up to 50 summons at once for 10000 coins. The standard raid summon will cost 100 coins and batch summon up to 500 summons at once for 50000 coins. A box will contain a set amount of items and/or units inside. Summoning an item/unit will remove it from the set. Once you have emptied the box, you may advance to the next box. Alternatively you may advance to the next box once you have summoned all featured items/units inside that box, but you can't go back to the previous box after advancing to the next box. Once you finish the last box, the standard raid summon will be available to be summoned with no limit. Box 1= * Featured: King Tough Pot (3) * Featured: 信賴度莫古利 (3) * Super 信賴度莫古利 Exchange Ticket (2) * The Lord of Shadows Moogle (2) * Jasper Unbound Moogle (2) * Erik Moogle (2) * Sylvando Moogle (2) * Jade Moogle (2) * Rab Moogle (2) * Fatalistick (42) * Mirrorstone (55) * Glass Frit (25) * Heavicryst (5 per type) * Gil Snapper Tower (1) * King Metal Minituar (22) * 金幣龜家族 (16) |-| Box 2= * Featured: Gil Snapper Tower (1) * Featured: Recipe for Combat Costume * Super 信賴度莫古利 Exchange Ticket (2) * The Lord of Shadows Moogle (3) * Jasper Unbound Moogle (3) * Erik Moogle (3) * Sylvando Moogle (3) * Jade Moogle (3) * Rab Moogle (3) * Fatalistick (72) * Mirrorstone (85) * Glass Frit (55) * Alcryst (5 per type) * Milcryst (5 per type) * Heavicryst (5 per type) * Giancryst (1 per type) * King Metal Minituar (22) * 金幣龜家族 (16) |-| Box 3= * Featured: Platinum Ore (1) * Featured: 信賴度莫古利 (1) * Super 信賴度莫古利 Exchange Ticket (2) * The Lord of Shadows Moogle (4) * Jasper Unbound Moogle (4) * Erik Moogle (4) * Sylvando Moogle (4) * Jade Moogle (4) * Rab Moogle (4) * Fatalistick (112) * Mirrorstone (75) * Glass Frit (56) * Alcryst (4 per type) * Milcryst (3 per type) * Heavicryst (2 per type) * Giancryst (2 per type) * Supercite (5 per color) * Gil Snapper Tower (1) |-| Box 4= * Featured: Recipe for Demon Spear * Featured: Blue Eye (1) * Super 信賴度莫古利 Exchange Ticket (2) * The Lord of Shadows Moogle (5) * Jasper Unbound Moogle (5) * Erik Moogle (5) * Sylvando Moogle (5) * Jade Moogle (5) * Rab Moogle (5) * Fatalistick (130) * Mirrorstone (90) * Glass Frit (70) * Alcryst (4 per type) * Milcryst (3 per type) * Heavicryst (2 per type) * Giancryst (1 per type) * Supercite (6 per color) * Gil Snapper Tower (1) * King Metal Minituar (29) * 金幣龜家族 (18) |-| Box 5= * Featured: 信賴度莫古利 (1) * Featured: 信賴度莫古利 (1) * Super 信賴度莫古利 Exchange Ticket (2) * The Lord of Shadows Moogle (6) * Jasper Unbound Moogle (6) * Erik Moogle (6) * Sylvando Moogle (6) * Jade Moogle (6) * Rab Moogle (6) * Fatalistick (65) * Mirrorstone (45) * Glass Frit (35) * Alcryst (6 per type) * Milcryst (6 per type) * Heavicryst (6 per type) * Giancryst (5 per type) * Supercite (6 per color) * Gil Snapper Tower (1) * King Metal Minituar (62) * 金幣龜家族 (20) |-| Standard= 戰鬥資訊 中級= Vs. Mordegon - 中級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Mordegon |drop = Up to 800 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| 上級= Vs. Mordegon - 上級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Mordegon |drop = Up to 1500 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| 超級= Vs. Mordegon - 超級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Mordegon |drop = Up to 2400 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| 覺醒級= Vs. Mordegon - 覺醒級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Mordegon |drop = Up to 7000 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} Boss Info (ELT) Tips * 參考: testimonials and discussions. * While overkill damage does not contribute to the raid boss's global HP, it will contribute to the damage bonus. This bonus caps at 4200, which translates to 420 extra raid coins.